


How It Should Be

by Aureiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of Dumbledore Bashing, And instead raises Harry with Remus, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sirius Doesn't Go to Azkaban AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius does not go after Peter immediately that Halloween Night when the Potter's were killed, instead he goes back to Remus who talks him into staying around so they could raise Harry together. They run into some problems along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Deciding to Start a Family, Ignore Your Elder's Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a very long time, and it may turn out to be very long, I don't know when I can work on it but I will try to update quickly and often. Hope you enjoy!

When Sirius landed his motorbike outside the Potter house in Godric’s Hollow he knew immediately that they were gone; James, Lily, tiny tiny Harry. He barely stumbled off the magic bike to the busted and twisted gate, collapsing to his knees at the state at the house. The ceiling was blown straight through and collapsing on one side. Sirius was trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks. But he was silent. Sorrow filling him and rage filling any cracks it missed.

He was going to murder Peter Pettigrew.

Just as he gathered his remaining dregs of strength to find the rat, he heard a footstep coming from within the garden. Standing swiftly and viciously he pointed his wand into the dark.

“Come out you slimy bastard!” He shouted enraged into the night.

However, who shuffled out into his view was not a small, panicky, asshole ex-friend, instead it was a very large, hairy, half-giant.

“Hagrid?” Sirius asked amazed, and then noticing the bundle in Hagrid’s arms, getting giant tears dripped on it, he rushed forward nearly dropping his wand.

“Is that…? Please Hagrid let me see!” He urged the half-giant swiftly scooping up the bundle to see his dear godson’s face peeking out at him; Lily’s eyes gazing at him frustrated and confused and sleepy. A cut in the shape of lightning was red and livid on the baby’s forehead and Sirius crumpled once again to the pavement, cradling his godson and crying in relief and more sorrow.

Harry fussed a bit in his arms concerned at his godfather’s tears, Sirius instinctively shushed and rocked him, now turning back to Hagrid.

“James… Lily…?” He asked, his voice a hoarse gasp. 

Hagrid’s great head shook left and right, and then his shoulder shook as well. 

Sirius’ gaze was drawn to the bundle in his arms once again, he gently caressed the small head of dark hair that would shape up to be just like James’ one day. Sirius choked down a sob and gently thrust Harry into Hagrid’s arms before barking a gruff “Stay there!” and hurried into the house he considered a second home besides his and Remus’ apartment. And he hadn’t spent real time in either homes and he was regretting that now as he raced up the dark walk.

Stepping through the blasted door his eyes immediately landed on James’ sprawled body on the stairs. 

He couldn’t do this, he thought, and promptly vomited. 

Not wanting to see anymore he stumbled from the house, wiping his mouth and wet face. Hagrid still stood at the gate beside his motor bike.

“Hagrid,” Sirius called as he got closer, “give me Harry.” And he reached for his godson, the last reminder of his friends and family.  
But Hagrid resisted. Sirius looked at him aghast.

“I caint.” The half-giant muttered in explanation, “Dumbledore tol’ me to come straight to ‘im wit Harry here.” Sirius could only nod. Figuring his godson would be returned to him after that. 

“Take my bike then, it will get you there quick and should hold your bulk.” He offered. Already planning his next move. Sirius was weighing the problems of immediately chasing Peter down, or going to Remus to mourn their loss and celebrate Voldemort’s demise. He decided the latter sounded best after he placed a tracking spell on his bike and watched Hagrid fly off with a piece of his heart, he was just so exhausted. After surveying the destroyed house one last time he apparated away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remus asked him the usual security questions when he tumbled through their apartment door, then held him as he explained everything that happened that night, the joy that was Voldemort’s death and the end of the war, as well as Harry’s survival; but the hurt over their best friend’s deaths and betrayal practically overshadowed the small relief. 

Remus cried as well, and the pair spent a good many minutes apologizing to each other for their fears and doubts toward each other. Realizing just how close they were to being forever separated now that they were missing a large chunk of those closest to them.

Remus, ever the level headed one, also cautioned Sirius from going after Peter, instead telling him to send a detailed letter to Dumbledore, the Order, and the Ministry; they would deal with the traitor. Remus reminded him of how important it was that he be there for Harry now.

After Sirius wrote out three similar letters to the three organizations that would hopefully deal with the Peter Problem, and Remus scrawled out a list of supplies they would need for when Harry lived with them, the two men collapsed into bed, for nothing more than sleep, but so wrapped up in each other for comfort that it was impossible to tell who was the comforter and who the comfortee.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

However, the next morning, although they received a missive that Peter was being tracked, no news came from Dumbledore about Harry. The men also were confused that they were not hearing from anyone about a will reading for the Potter’s, although they did not particularly want to dwell on the fact that they would need to read the will at all.  
After most of the day of fretting and pacing and too much tea drinking, Sirius decided to check on the tracking spell he had on his motor bike to not only get it returned, but so he could get information about Harry. Remus, of course, refused to let him out of his sight; not only because he was scared to lose the other man, but because he was also scared that he would go off to find Peter in his frustration. Sirius of course knew his thoughts, but simply acquiesced to holding the werewolf’s hand as they apparated to where the man’s motor bike was.

The last two Marauders were shocked to land in Hogsmeade, outside the Hogs Head. There sat Sirius’ motorbike, and inside there sat Hagrid. The half-giant had obviously been in his drinks for most the night and this moning. Though it was hard to tell if his was blubbering was in sadness or celebration; though the rest of the patrons in the pub were obviously celebrating Voldemort’s demise. 

After much prodding Remus and Sirius finally got HAgrid to spill about what he did with Harry the night before.

“Dumbledore sai’ he’d be safes’ with the Muggles,” Hagrid was blubbering to the two shocked wizards. 

“Sometin’ bout blood.” But the half-giant decended into howls of misery and nothing more could be got from him; the men decided it was better to leave him be.

Storming out of the pub Sirius immediately started toward the school that could be seen a distance from the town. However, Remus quickly grabbed the shorter man’s arm,

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” The werewolf asked pointedly, “What exactly is your plan? Storm into a magic castle and make demands of the greatest wizard living?”  
Sirius stared incredulously at his lover, before shortly nodding. Remus, instead of disapproving, simply smirked and pointed a thumb at the motorbike sitting outside the pub.

“Let’s make a real scene then.” He stated. Sirius couldn’t resist kissing him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Dumbledore heard a large roar of something approaching Hogwarts he was sure a dragon had somehow found the center of magic and decided to attack. However, checking out the window, he realized it was merely the same motorbike Hagrid had been riding the previous night. Though the person astride the contraption now was much too small the Headmaster realized, and as the bike made a quite dramatic landing right in front of the castle’s main doors, there were in fact two persons that then climbed off the bike to storm into Hogwarts. 

Figuring that he would shortly know what all the fuss was about, the old wizard went back to his documents, outlining what would happen for the Order now that Voldemort had fallen and also the Potter affairs. His deep thoughts were interrupted quickly though by his office door slamming open. Sirius Black stood in the doorway, a perfect picture of rage, Remus Lupin stood glowering over his shoulder, his more wolfish persona giving a guest appearance. Dumbledore would not let such appearances and instead smiled at his ex-pupils.

“What can I do for you my boys?” He asked jovially, twinkling at the men.

Sirius stalked promptly into the room and slammed his hands on the Headmaster’s desk, Lupin hanging back just a bit, a silent ominous presence. 

“What the bloody hell was going through your head placing him with them?!” Sirius growled at the elderly wizard. Albus Dumbledore was taken aback by the rage emanating from every word the Black heir spoke. The only conclusion he could come to as the reason for the present state of affairs was that the two had discovered where he placed Harry. He knew he quickly needed to diffuse this wrath.

“My dear boy, if you’re speaking of Harry Potter, I assure you it’s best for the boy’s safety.” The Hogwarts Headmaster tried to explain, hoping that would breach the man’s irritation. However now the werewolf took a furious step forward.

“How the ever loving fuck-“ He started, enraged, fists clenched tight. Sirius quickly gripped the other’s arm as he seemed to want to leap over the large desk and pummel the sweetly smiling old wizard. Sirius could sympathize, but now was not the time for violence.

“You know as well as I Professor,” Sirius started placating, “Petunia despises magic and anything to do with her sister. That cannot be the best place for Harry.” He reasoned. Remus nodded jerkily beside him, trying to contain the curses and insults inside his chest.

The old man shook his head with forced empathy,

“I’m sorry boys, Harry is under a blood protection spell.” He explained. Sirius looked shocked and Remus confused, no way would Petunia shed blood for her nephew. Seeing the confused looks Dumbledore explained further; 

“See Lily sacrificed herself for the boy,” Remus gripped Sirius’ arm tightly, “And so he must stay somewhere that shares his blood so he may be safe with that protection.”  
The two men looked even more shocked, Remus starting to become angry once again.

“That’s utter rubbish!” The sandy haired man exploded, “That’s not how any blood sacrifices work! How in the hell are we to believe some hatful muggles will protect Harry better than fully trained wizards who care about him?!” He raged at the twinkling eyed wizard. Sirius nodding beside him, but still restraining his better half just in case.  
Dumbledore looked at the two shrewdly.

“Were you expecting to raise the boy?” He asked, not entirely kindly, “When how can we be sure you are not the traitors of the Potters?” This time Sirius did not even attempt to stop the werewolf from lunging at the old wizard, shouting insults and hate. However, Dumbledore would not permit such things and silenced the angered wizard. Remus proceeded to stand and tremble, hate marring his features. 

Sirius also was struggling with his whirling emotions,

“What of James’ and Lily’s will?” He quietly queried. Dumble dore merely raised his eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, thinking he had won this argument.

“Once we’ve captured Pettigrew and checked your stories, then we will consider the will and Harry’s situation.” The Hogwarts Headmaster said with a sense of finality, waving the men towards the door.

Both men were completely silent as they descended from the tower, Remus still under the effects of the spell and Sirius thinking over all that happened. Once they’d reached the bottom of the stairs, one of the spells broke, Remus began yelling as though a flood was breaking from him. Punching the wall next to the magic staircase,

“Doddering old Bastard-- WHO the HELL does he think?!-- DAMMIT!!” 

And Remus collapsed to the stone floor. Crying. Sirius stared for a moment before slowly dropping beside the sobbing men and healing his bleeding fists and cradling the tall werewolf. After a moment he stood once again. Remus stared at him and his outstretched hand with confused red rimmed eyes. Sirius pulled him up into a hug. 

“Screw Dumbledore.” Sirius stated emphatically, Remus wetly chuckled. “We are going to Gringott’s right now to retrieve James’ will, and we will be picking up Harry tomorrow once we have all proof he belongs with us.” 

Remus nodded, as resolved as the other wizard in this. And they walked out of Hogwarts, hand-in-hand to retrieve their godson.


	2. Have to Have Everyone's Input when Starting a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Sirius and Remus discovered Dumbledore was planning on keeping Harry. Other various reactions and scenes, and Harry goes home with his godfathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned wrote half of this after midnight, turned out pretty how I wanted it, have like five POV in here, enjoy!

Petunia Dursley honestly believed she had the worst luck. She had been having a perfectly fine Halloween weekend, her Dudders wore an adorable pumpkin costume this year and she’d been able to judge all the other children’s costume and how much their parents obviously didn’t love them. 

Then this morning she’d woken to get the post and laying on her front step was a bundle. And within it was a child. She was obviously horrified, who would leave a baby on her step, however once she’d read the letter tucked in the baby’s blanket her horror also mixed with a tinge of sorrow. Her sister was dead. Although they had not been particularly close, it hurt to think she’d once again lost another person in her family. She stared at the baby sleeping on the couch, he was starting to fuss. She was not sure his exact age, he was smaller than Dudley by far. Rereading the letter she was shocked only barely a year old. 

As the child woke up and began to wail in earnest for his (dead) mother, Petunia was certain of one thing, Vernon would not be pleased.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus and Sirius had arrived at Gringott’s very nearly at the banks closing time, however once they had entered the bank and talked to the Head Goblin, it was obvious they’d be staying past closing.

“Dumbledore has already looked though the last wills and testaments of James and Lily Potter.” The Head Goblin was informing them as they sat in a grand office, the two wizards shared a look. So not only was Dumbledore refusing to allow them to see the wills, the same rules did not apply to himself.

“May we read over them as well?” Remus asked politely. The Goblin suddenly looked rather smug.

“While Mr. Dumbledore did in fact try to command us goblins to refuse any other eyes to see the will, he cannot go against the wishes of the dead. And both of the wills featured the two of you prominently.” Sirius’ hand found Remus’ between the two chairs for comfort. His hand was squeezed back just as hard as the goblin retreated to find the wills and gifts to be bestowed. 

Returning with a small stack of papers and a bundle he sat back down behind his desk, pulling the top paper more in front of him the goblin read:

“James Potter’s Last Will and Testament” 

Sirius suddenly had doubts if he truly wanted to hear what was written down by his now gone friend, who was more a brother than his own brother had been. He turned for reassurance from his lover who looked just as pale as Sirius felt, but had the courage to gesture for the goblin to continue the reading.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the pair finally came stumbling out of Gringott’s it was long past sun down, and they were both physically and emotionally drained. They paused on the bottom step of the bank so that Remus could wrap a dejected Sirius in a firm hug.

“I just don’t understand why Dumbledore is doing this.” The Black heir mumbled into the werewolf’s worn coat shoulder,

“And why the hell did he take James’? Like what the fuck kind of asshole…” Sirius continued to rant about all the goblin had just told them, Remus merely nodded along, processing it all himself.

Eventually the shorter wizard disengaged to grip the sandy haired man by the shoulders,

“Ok so we need a plan Moony, help me.” He practically begged.

“I already have it figured out,” Remus reassured, 

“We go home and sleep on everything, then tomorrow spend the morning getting everything a young child could possibly need and setting up a room for Harry in our apartment, then if we think it apt, we kidnap the boy in the evening and finally bring him home.” The werewolf detailed.

Sirius stared in awe.

“I knew I didn’t just like you for your good looks,” He finally stated, winking halfheartedly.

The men kissed in the dark before they apparated back home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vernon Dursley decided that today had been a rather shit day if he did say so himself.  
Drill sells had been dropping this quarter, so his pay had been slightly altered to reflect this fact he learned today. His car had almost stalled out behind a trolley and there were so many freakish people out and about in broad daylight!  
He was very practically fuming by the time he drove up to his perfect little home, and was quite prepared to see his lovely wife and baby and not have to do anything but sit down and enjoy his nice, home cooked meal.

What Vernon Dursley was not expecting to walk into when he came home, was a frazzled wife, and an extra screaming baby. And yet there one sat, in Dudley’s old baby chair which he’d outgrown, bawling.

Vernon looked blankly between his wife, the small black haired child, and his own child; sitting in his chair, his pudgy face screwed in annoyance at his being ignored.

“My sister went and got herself killed.” Was Petunia’s explanation when she noticed her husband’s shocked frozenness. He stared more.

“And he couldn’t go to anyone else?” He ground out eventually, as the baby’s screeching drew more and more at his patience. 

His wife shook her head annoyed, making moves to hush the babe with food.

“Apparently not.” She said aggravated, “But he does not realize this, and between his calls for his parents are some for people called Pad and Moo.” Her ace portrayed her obvious disgust at such plebeian names. 

Vernon just huffed and finally stomped upstairs to put down his briefcase and allow himself out of his nice work clothes. Just his luck that there would be a new annoying addition to the home right when they would have less money.

Oh how fate frowned upon the Dursley family.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Sirius woke up to a cheerful sun beam streaming in the window across his and Moony’s bed, he was confused that he didn’t feel elated and content in that moment. Then the last few days caught up with him, and he felt as though it would be better if there were storm clouds rolling in and an oppressive atmosphere to match his inner pain, instead of this light summery day. The weather obviously just wanted to mock his feelings.

He felt his mood quickly turning black from what it had had the potential to be when he first awoke, so he decided he did not want to lay in the sun dappled bed with the one he loved any longer, especially since his best friend would never have the chance again.

Instead he shuffled out into their small, but neat, kitchen to make tea. What a British thing to do. He leaned heavily against a counter with his head in his hands, tiredly scrubbing his face. After a bit, and just before the kettle would blow a soft “Pads?” came from the bedroom, along with shuffling.

Remus came into the kitchen right as the kettle screamed, making him jerk just a little more awake, his sleep pants hanging low on his hips and his shirt riding up as he stretched, the tall man immediately went over to Sirius to wrap him up in his arms, even as the other levitated boiling water in a kettle to their usual tea cups.

“You alright?” Remus murmured gently into the nook of Sirius’ neck. The dark haired man sighed but nodded.

Remus stepped away to take his cup of tea that had floated over to them, blowing on it softly as he observed his lover. After a few moments he decided to get down to the business of the day,

“So do you want to start on clearing out the spare room first or shopping?” He asks the other man as they stand sipping their tea.

Sirius deliberates a moment then sighs,

“Let’s clean the bloody room out first, need a place for all the things we’re gonna spoil Prongslet with.” He decides. Remus smiles and nods; they finish their cups before wandering back to the spare bedroom and preparing for the start of their new family.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter was frustrated. Neither his mum or dad were responding to his cries, and these people he was staying with were truly quite evil; he hadn’t been cradled since the previous night, and the blanket he was wrapped up in was neither warm nor particularly soft, but these adults didn’t really seem to care about his comfort. He had cried for an hour before his nappy had even gotten changed. 

And so he had spent most the day crying again. His life was so confusing, that strange man had come in and green light had flashed around, mummy had been playing on the ground or sleeping, but hadn’t gotten up, so a large man had taken him away. He missed his mum and dad so desperately.

At the moment Harry was being made to stay on a mat on the floor, with nothing to occupy his time, and he wasn’t even allowed to approach the bright moving things on the box in the corner. When he had tried to toddle his way over there he had received a smack on his bum and placed back on the plain mat to cry. These people always seemed to be shouting at him!

He had tried to make friends with the other child, but the large one would not acknowledge him, or started shrieking like he was hurt if Harry approached, which just made Harry feel sadder. So he wasted his day away, uncomfortable, confused, and desperate for a familiar face.

Just as he was drifting on the pile of pillows that the people had so graciously laid down for him to sleep on, Harry heard quite a commotion. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the entry way where the big man was yelling once again, this time Harry was happy about it,

“PAAAAH, MOOOOON” Harry shouted ecstatic, the men in question immediately swooped him up and hugged him, first Padfoot; peppering his face in kisses, then Moony; who must have decided to just hold him forever with the way he was being clutched to the broad familiar shoulder.

Harry didn’t much care that a heated conversation was still happening around him, he was going to stay with Moony, and fall asleep right where he was. He was startled a bit awake when they were suddenly headed out into the night, a bit of a wind blowing around him. Of course Moony and Padfoot loved him too much to allow him to get chilled and he was wrapped in someone’s coat as they clambered on a bike that began to fly. Harry remembered this vaguely from his first trip to that strange mean person house, and just like the last time he fell asleep.

When Harry was next a bit aware he was being laid down in a bed; which was just like the one he had at home, but not his. It was much better than the mean person’s house so he drifted right back to sleep, only barely seeing the silhouettes of his godfathers in the doorway, watching over him.  
And Harry dreamed that he’d see his mum and dad in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry could NOT bring myself to write out a will, I hate reading fics where it's all written out, next chapter will not be so jumped scene, but i wanted all this inbetween dealt with quick to get to good family stuff.
> 
> Also may have decided to have Harry in a threesome? Still deciding on that factor, thats very much in the future

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be a long one and go up through Hogwarts obviously, I'll want to pair Harry up with someone eventually, and I don't really enjoy Harry/Ginny, felt too faked and rushed.  
> So I'll want opinions in! No cross generational please (ex: Harry/Severus) but Poly relationships are great!


End file.
